


Lucky

by napsushi



Series: The Sick Bois [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sick Character, Victor's turn to be sick, he demands cuddles!!, no beta we die like men, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26244508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/napsushi/pseuds/napsushi
Summary: Victor's turn to be sick, and he's very demanding.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: The Sick Bois [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906477
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to Soup requested by idontknowwhy09 on tumblr!! "This is adorable! Would you do a follow up with Yuuri taking care of Victor? ❤️❤️❤️"

Victor knew this would happen, and he didn’t regret it. His throat hurt, he couldn’t breathe through his nose, his brain was pounding against his skull, and he kept getting hot flashes. But all of it was worth it as Yuuri placed a cool wet washcloth on his forehead and tucked him into bed.

“It looks like you’re worse than I got.” Yuuri commented as he climbed into bed next to Victor, his brows furrowing in worry. “I’m sorry I got you sick,  _ あなた _ ...”

Victor turned and buried his snotty face in Yuuri’s shirt as he snuggled against the younger man’s chest. “You’re so sweet,  _ золотце _ .”

Yuuri half-heartedly tries to push Victor away. “Victorrrrr, you’re getting snot all over my shirt! And the cloth fell, you need to keep it on your head.”

Victor grumbled as he rolled back over onto his back and let Yuuri replace the cloth. “But Yuuri… I want cuddles!”

Yuuri sighs in loving exasperation as he lays down and rests his head against Victor’s shoulder, arms wrapping gently around the Russian’s waist. “You’re lucky I love you.”

Victor grins, placing a soft kiss in raven locks. “I know I am.”

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:  
> あなた (anata) - darling (lit. you)  
> золотце (zolotse) - sweetheart (lit. my gold)
> 
> If you'd like to request a prompt, please send it to my tumblr @napsushi!!


End file.
